A Confession
by MandiRox
Summary: Robin finally confesses to Starfire that he is in love with her.


Inside the Titan Tower Robin flipped mindlessly through T.V channals having nothing better to do. Almost every one had left the tower to do something. Beast Boy and Cybourg went to the park to play frisbee. Raven had wondered off to find some old warehouse that she was hoping to turn into a quiet place she could go to meditate. The only on left inside the tower now other than Robin, was Starfire.

Ahh Starfire...Robin sighed. Ever since he had met the alien princess, he had been in love with her. He knew she felt the same way about him, but being raised by Batman who shows no emotion, made it hard for him to express his feelings. He sighed again and let his mind wander until a light and feathery voice startled him.

"Robin?"

It was Starfire. He turned slightly to face her, and caught his breath. She looked as beautiful as ever and he suddenly spaced out.

"Robin?"

She asked again, fearing that he had not heard her. Coming back down to reality, he finally managed to choke out:

"Y-Yeah?"

"Where have our friends vanished to?"

Robin noticed that Starfire looked like she had something else on her mind that she needed to ask him.

"They'll be back soon. They just went to go have fun."

"Why did you not go?''

She questioned. Robin thought about this for a minute, because he really didn't have a reason for staying.

"Uhm..well...I was too tired to leave."

Starfire nods and then looks directly into Robins eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit down with you?"

She asks quietly. Robin wonders whats on her mind but without hesitation, he nods and pats the coushion next to him. She floated over and plopped down on the couch.

"Are there any interesting shows on the television today?"

"No, well...I'm not really paying attention to it."

"Why?"

He smiled. Beauty wasn't the only thing that Robin adored in Starfire, he also loved her curiosity. He wanted to tell her that he was too busy talking to the most beautiful girl in the world, but he couldn't.

"Well, I'm talking to you."

"I see. So does this mean you care for me?"

Robins heart stopped. What was he supposed to say? Yes, no?

"Uhm...yes."

He sighed and hoped that she took it as he cared for her as a friend.

"Oh Robin this is most glorious! I was to scared to admit this but since you feel the same way too, I love you Robin."

Starfire leaned in very close to Robin and gently touched her lips to his. In shock, Robin closed his eyes and moved closer to Starfire. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. Robin pulled away to look into her glowing green eyes.

"Did you not like it?"

Starfire asked in confusion.

"Star, it was wonderful. I love you too. Actually, I always have. Ever since the day I met you, I wished you could be mine. Star, you're so beautiful and I've always wanted to express my feelings toward you, but since I was raised by a man with no feeling- "

"Batman. What will he think of you, of us?''

"Well, no matter what he says, I love you and he won't be able to pull us apart."

Starfire smiles and pulls Robin in for another kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Robin was faxing Batman with the news of him and Starfire. Of course he disapproved but that didn't matter to Robin. He sighed, shut off the fax machine, made his way over to his bed, and lay down on his back. Minutes later, there was a slight knock on the door that stopped Robin from drifting off to sleep.

"Who is it?"

Robin asked sleepily.

"It is Starfire."

"Come in."

Starfire opened the door and a little light flutterd in with her, reveling what she was wearing. The tank top was lavender purple with a dark purple heart in the center of her chest, and her grey short shorts peeked out from under her top. Robin sat up and motioned for Starfire to come and sit next him. She walked over and sat in his lap. Suprised but pleased, he kissed her cheek gently and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She smiled and touched her cheek to his.

"What did he say?"

Imediatly knowing who she was talking about, he answered he question quietly.

"He doesn't approve...of course. But like I said, I don't care what he thinks. I love you and we're happy so thats all that matters."

Starfire turned to face him and grinned. She kissed him sweetly and he layed down with her still in his arms.

"Do you plan to go back to your room tonight?"

Robin asked her sleepily.

"No, I am happy staying here with my love."

He smiles and she snuggles up closer to him.

"Goodnight Star."

He said softly, but she was already asleep. He stroked her silky hair gently, until he too, drifted off to sleep. That night, Robin dreamt of Starfire and him, being together, forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Robin awoke to find that he was in his bed alone, which didn't suprise him. Starfire was an early riser, so she was probably already in the kitchen making breakfast for the team. Robin got dressed and headed out to the main room of the tower. There, as expected, in the kitchen, was Starfire.

"Why good morning Robin!"

She floated over and kissed his cheek.

"I made you coffee."

Starfire went over to the table, picked up the clear coffee cup and handed it to Robin. He smiled at her and took a sip.

"Mmmm. Delicious."

Satisfied, she went back into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for the team. Robin snuck up behind her and held her waist.

"So, whatcha cooking?"

"On my planet, they are called globdrobs. On Earth, they are called pancakes."

"Great. Oh, and Star?"

"Yes Robin?"

"I think we need to tell the gang."

She nods and Robin makes his way toward the table to sit down. The first one of the gang to come out of their room was Raven. As soon as she made her black coffee, she took a seat next to Robin.

"Raven, Starfire and I need to tell you something."

Raven raised one eyebrow and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah?"

"We need to wait for everyone else to wake up."

Raven sighed and nodded. Everyone was completely silent until BB came out.

"Mmmm mmm good! Hey Star, what are you cooking? Cause it sure smells amazing!''

"Pancakes!"

She gleamed. BB imediatly picked up a plate and silverware.

"The pancakes are ready!"

Starfire called. BB and Robin raced to her side to get some, as raven slowly made her way over to get some too. Starfire had made a lot of pancakes because she knew that by the time Cybourg woke up, they would be gone. After everyone was finished and BB went up for seconds, Cybourg emerged from his room.

"I hope ya'll saved some for me!"

Starfire nodded and as soon as BB was full and Cybourg too had enough, Robin made the anoucement.

"Can I have everyones attention?"

All of the group looked up and Starfire turned around.

"I figured that I should inform you all that..."

"Robin and I are doing the dating!"

Starfire finished with much glee.

"Congrats."

Was all Raven said.

"Yahoo! Way to go man!"

Beast Boy hollard

"Well it's about time."

Cybourg laughed. Starfire walked up to Robin and he put his arm around her waist right as she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and she smiled at him.

"I think this calls for a celebration!"

Beast Boy said as he made his way to the speaker system and turned it on and the volume turned all the way up. But over all the noise, one faint voice spoke up, and only one person heard it.

"I love you Robin."

"I love you too Star."

And with that, Robin gently kissed Starfire, and she wrapped her arms around him, needing to be with him.

~TitanFan


End file.
